


Reconnecting

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Captain's Wife [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard gets a surprise when he goes to an archeology conference. (Set just after Vash returns to the Alpha Quadrant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnecting

**Title:** Reconnecting  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Star Trek: Next Generation  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 559  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #41at "dove_drabbles" "Get swept away by love."  
**Summary:** Picard gets a surprise when he goes to an archeology conference. (Set just after Vash returns to the Alpha Quadrant)

**Reconnecting**

Picard landed his shuttle craft on Casperia Prime and proceeded to sign in at the main desk for the archeology conference. It was a well-deserved break in his very busy schedule.

“Hello. I'm Captain Jean Luc Picard. I'm here for the archeology conference.” Picard smiled at the woman behind the desk.

“Yes we've been expecting you.” The woman behind the front desk smiled back at him. “Here is your key, Captain Picard. I hope you and your wife have a lovly stay here on Casperia Prime.”

“My wife?” Picard frowned.

“Yes. She checked in a few hours ago.” The woman bit her lip. “I hope I didn't ruin a surprise.”

“No. Thank you.” Picard went immediately to the room. He had no idea who he was going to find there because he wasn't married.

When he opened the door and went inside he found Vash stretched out on the sofa with a drink in her hand.

“Vash. I should have known.” Picard put his bag down and walked over to the sofa.

“Hello darling.” Vash sipped her drink. “You must try one of these. It’s called a ‘moon glow’. Have a seat and I'll get you one.”

“What are you doing here?” Picard stared down at her.

“I wanted to spend a little time with my favorite ship’s captain.” Vash patted the sofa next to her. “Sit Jean Luc. You know I only bite where you like it.”

Picard sighed and sat beside her. “So, your only here to see me not to learn about the new dig site on Camus II. Lucky me.”

“Yes. Very lucky you.” Vash tapped his nose with her finger.

“So how was the Gamma Quadrant?” Picard smirked.

“Q left me on some god forsaken planet because I wouldn't return his affection. I told him that I was your girl. He wasn't happy about that.” Vash looked annoyed. “It took me two years to get back.”

“And the Daystrum institute? How was that?” Picard played with a lock of her hair.

“A bunch of dried up old prunes.” Vash pouted. “I missed you. I heard about the Enterprise. That was a shame. I liked your ship.”

“I have a new one.” Picard leaned closer. “But you know that. Just like I know, you are up to your old tricks.”

Vash shrugged. “A girl has to earn a living.”

“Vash, why don't you stop this? You could write about what you saw and give lectures.” Picard traced her jaw with her finger. “It’s safer and legal.”

“You know me, Jean Luc. I hate to be boring. I love to be swept away by the adventure of it all. You love it too. Don't deny it.” Vash ran her hand over his head. “If you didn't you would have taken the promotion that was offered to you last month.” 

“We certainly know a lot about each other for two people who aren't married.” Picard glanced at her lips.

Vash put her drink on the table. “Right now there's only one adventure I have in mind.”

“What that?” Picard smiled as she moved closer.

“Getting swept away by love with you.” Vash leaned closer and kissed him.

“Sounds dangerous.” Picard grinned.

“It is but that's how we like it.” Vash wrinkled her nose and kissed him again.

Picard pulled her onto his lap and kissed her back.


End file.
